Total Sonic Island
by Cory the Hedgehog
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Sorry for not having it be any longer...
1. TSI

The camera zooms in on a cream colored two tailed fox with rabbit ears. She looked up and grinned. "Welcome to...TOTAL SONIC ISLAND! I wanted to call it Total JoAnne Island, but nooooooo! Stupid Lawyers. Anyways...12 characters from SOnic the Hedgehog will be coming."

A large ship landed and a blue hedgehog jumped out. "What are YOU doing here?" He demanded of JoAnne.

JoAnne smirked. "I told Chris he could have the mansion if I could take over here."

A black hedgehog with red stripes and a silver hedgehog landed next to Sonic. "Looks like you got it tough here." Shadow observed. Sonic groaned.

A pink hedgehog latched herself onto Sonic. "Sonikuuu!! You're here!" Sonic groaned again.

"Anyways..." JoAnne rolled her eyes at them. "In addition, 12 OCs will be participating. After the chapter..." She was interrupted by a red echidna and a white bat landing nearby.

"Hey guys." Knuckles muttered and looked around.

"Hey, Knux, Rouge." JoAnne nodded as a two tailed fox jumped out. "Hello, little brother."

Tails glared at her and went over to Sonic, who was still being crushed by Amy.

A purple cat jumped out, along with a brown chipmunk. "Sally, Blaze, get over here!" JoAnne called.

A green duck landed beside her. "Hello JoAnne!" Bean greeted.

"See?" A blue fox walked over. "Bean's not mad we're here."

A cream rabbit and a greeb hedgehog jumped out last. "Scourge! Cream! You couldn't be more welcome!" JoAnne said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyways, you characters are Team Howling Yak."

"Can you think up worse names?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I can see why the yak is howling." Shadow muttered, looking at his teammates, or, his fellow howling yaks.

JoAnne shrugged. "Don't like the names, get dunked in that." She pointed to a giant tank of acid Bluemoon was pushing to the kitchen. "Anyways, peeps, send in OCs and dares!"

The Howling Yaks went to their cabins, but did not notice that a small robot jumped onto the deck and ran to the kitchen, obviously plotting...


	2. First challenge

JoAnne walked to the Dock of SHame and took out a megaphone. "Wake up, Howling Yaks!"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow appeared at a window, his quills flying everywhere. "It's 4:00 AM!!"

Just then, the ship came, carrying seven OCs. (The other five'll come later...) First off jumped a black hedgehog with blue stripes. "Hey, Shadow." He glared at Shadow.

"Cory, you and Shadow will get to prove who's the better." JoAnne grinned at the brothers as a brown rabbit jumped out. "Hey, Rhea!" After her jumped a blue cat. "Midnight, glad you could twear yourself away from your animations to join us!"

Midnight shrugged. "I need those rings to buy animal rights from the presidents."

JoAnne rolled her eyes. A black dog walked voe, looking mad. "The brochure said five star hotel! Where's the five star hotel?!"

"This is it." JoAnne pointed to a large mansion next tot he beach. Then she pointed towards thre cabins. "I didn't SAY you would be LIVING in the 5 star hotel."

Nia galred at her, tryign to decide whther 500,000 rings were worth staying in a cabin. A purple hedgehog ran up before she could decide however. "Hi! I'm Eclipse! I wanna win! And I'm gonna."

JoAnne nodded. "Greeeat..." ANother hedgehog, this time lime colored, came over. "Hey, Leah."

Leah nodded, jumping up and down with excitement. "CAMPINGCAMPINGCAMPING!!"

JoAnne winced, surprised at the excitement. "Okaaaaay..." Finally, a white hawk jumped off. "Last competetior for today, Ink the Hawk!"

Ink nodded at the Howling Yaks. "I'm going to win, and whoever thinks I'm not..." He glared at them. Everyone was silent for asecond.

"Okay!" JoAnne clapped her hands. "Puking Pickles," she nodded toward the OCs, who winced at their name, "and Howling Yaks! Today, we will be answering dares the reviewrs sent in!" She trhew some papers at them and left.

"Punch JoAnne?!" Sonic looked at one of his dares. "Who sent this in?!" Rhea shifted from foot to foot, trying to look innocent.

Tails read his. "Blow the place up and rebuild it in an hour? Easy!" He grabbed a bomb that was for soemr eason sitting there.

"What do we do?" Cory muttered.

"STOP THE HOWLING YAKS FROM COMPLETING THEIR DARES!" JoAnne's voice boomed from across the island, making everyone jump.

Midnight rushed over to Tails, who was carrying the bomb...somewhere...and said, "Tails, can I see that bomb real quick?" She blinked innocently, and Tails smiled and gave her the bomb. "Yayz!" Midnight ran over to the ocean and threw the bomb in. "Take that, ocean killers!"

Cory blinked at his teammate, shrugged, and walked over to Shadow, who was staring at a pit of acid that had 'appeared'. "Sooo...Gonna jump?"

Shadow glared at him. "Like I'm giving up 500,000 rings." Cory grinned and pushed him into the pit. "AAAAH!"

Cory looked at the camera. "And that proves my brother cannot survive acid." Then he laughed and ran into the forest.

Sonic gulped, and walked over to JoAnne's place. "Well, this is revenge for her beating me up..." He walked in, Leah following. A few minutes later, he was outside JoAnne's room, a hammer in hand, and looking like he was about to puke. "Here goes!" He ran in, and was attacked by Leah.

JoAnne stood up, smirked at Sonic,a dn walked outside. "The remaining Howling Yaks will be covered in honey, walk through a swarm of bees without getting stung, while the Puking Pickles try to get you stung."

The Howling Yaks stared a t her, then were suddenly covered in honey and being forced towards a field of bees. Unwillingly, they stepped through, and most got bitten immediately. "YAY!" Bean danced around, and the bees came flying around him. "Beebeebee, how I love to sing about BEEES!"

The Puking Pickles took this chance to throw Knuckles into a swarm of bees, and they immediately stung his...privates. "AAAH!" The rest of the Howlign Yaks were easily eliminated.

JoAnne shook her head. "And we thought you were heroes. See you at the campfire!"

*Toilet Cam*

Amy's POV-

She stared injto the camera, refusing to let her stings show under the napkin she put on her face. "I can't believe she made us walk through bees! I mean really! Do you know how long it took-" The napkin fell off, and Amy blinked. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She ran howling out of the stall.

Sonic's POV-

Sonic blinked, still feeling woozy. "And I thought JoAnne was tricky! Leah turned me into pudding!" Then he grinned. "Yak pudding. Yum."

Shadow's POV-

Shadow glared itno the camera. "I WILL get Cory back for this! He shoved me into acid! Is that what a brother does?"

Cory's POV-

Cory shrugged. "So I pushed my big brother into acid. So what? He lived. Got a few scars, but lived. Can't say the same for the others."

Tails' POV-

Tails was babbling something about Midnight, and staring off into the distance. "I mean, she just threw the bomb away, like that! And, she just, it was awesome!"

Bean's POV-

Bean grinned into the camera. "BeesbeesbeesBEES! They're our freinds, they're our pets, and they're...BEEEE-!" He was dragged off by Bluemoon, fortunatley.

At the campfire...

JoAnne walked voer, holding 11 marshamllows. "Since I hate long speeches, and you all know what's going to happen if you don't get a marshmallow." SHe picked three up. "one for Amy, Shadow, and Sonic."

The three hedgehogs happily grabbed soem marshamllows.

"Bean, Knuckles, Rouge." The bat had somehow gotten a marshmallow before JoAnne said her name. Bean was still singing about bees.

"Blaze, Sally, Cream." The three girls grabbed soem marshamllows,a dn continued talking.

"Scourge." Scourge took his marshamllow(sorry people,y my comp screwed up here). Tails and Silver looked at each other. FInally, JoAnne said, "tails."

"What?!" Silver stood up, outraged. "What did I do?!" Unfortunately, he was dragged off by Bluemoon before that could be answered.


	3. Storm

Fortunately, JoAnne didn't wake them up extra early the next day. She let them eat in the cafeteria in peace(except for the occasional vomiting), and came with a few new campers. "Friends, OCs, and faker, this is Topaz." A orange fox grinned at all of them and took a seat next to COry, who faintly blushed. "Angel." A purple echidna who looked smilar to Knuckles took a seat. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Melissa." A gray wolf glared at all of them, and walked out. "Okay. Charge!" A green furred cat yawned and took a seat across from Leah. "And, lastly, and hopefully not least, Hurricane." A raven sat next to Ink, who grinned.

JoAnne smiled and clapped her hands. "Now! The hcallenge for today. A huge storm is comign today. You have to survive twelve hours of 's the most soaked loses." Everyone stared at her. "You have one hour to prepare."

Shadow, for some reason, ad a tent packed with him. He set it up in five minutes and 'agreed' to let Scourge stay.

Five minutes ago...

Scourge held Shadow over the pit of acid. "I'm staying in your tent." Shadow gulped and nodded.

Now...

Ink, since he could turn into objects, changed into a tree and settled at that. Midnight used her power to make a tent of shadows. Rouge blackmailed Knuckles out of a tent. Melissa and Hurricane took shelter under a spell made tent. Topaz had somehow created a tent of crystal spears. Leah and CHarge disappeared into the forest. COry stole Shadow's tent,w ho stole it back, and Cory stole it agann, and so on...Angel bunked with ROuge and Knuckles. Bean was nowhere to be seen. Amy had somehow convinced Sonic, who was eating chili dogs, and was unconcerned witht he challenge, to let her stay with him(0.0). Sally bunked with Blaze. who decided to just burn the rain. Cream was somewhere...The others had their own ways.

Cory...

Cory sighed and leaned against the Ink-tree. Midngiht was somehow suspended upside down. "How do you do that?" Midngiht shrugged disappeared. Suddenly, Cory had an idea. "Who wants to prank the Yaks?" immediately, Ink turne back to his hawk form-which made Midnight fall.

"How?" Midnight asked, getting up.

"I'll get Shadow and Scourge, you get Rouge and Knuckles, Ink, get Amy and Sonic."

Midnight...

Midnight grinned as she walked over to Knuckles' tent. She knew the perfect way to prank-SPLASH! A waterfall of water fell on her. She swiveled around, but there was no one but familiar laughter...

Cory...

Cory had a very good plan: he was goig to make the tent fly up in the air. He had a hammer and nails, and extra rope as he walked to Shadow's tent, where he was arguing with Scourge. Grinning, took one of the tents nails and walke dbackward a few feet, then nailed it into the ground. He did the same to the others, waited a few secodns, and cut the ropes. SPRANG! Somehow, they unleashed a bucket of water at him. "AAAAH!" He was drenched.

Ink...

Ink quickly changed into fire, and weaved his way to Sonic's lazily built tent. Just as he was about to jump at it, a torrent of water drenched him. "WHat the-" Sonic wlaked out to find Ink, covered in fire cinders. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, a prank gone wrong."

Later...

SOmehow, the other Puking Pickles had gotten drenched too. Even Angel, who was getting soem fresh air when water fell. JoAnne laughed when she saw them. "Only three hours in and you guys LOSE? How are you ever going to win?" Grinning, she walked to the campfire.

Nia growled. "This. Is. Not. What. I. Signed. Up. For."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Then what did you sign up for?"

"ANYTHING BESIDES GETTING DRENCHED!" Nia replied as they walked to the campgire.

"I'm hoping you've all seen TDA, because I'm not going to do Chris' long, boring, stupid speech." JoAnne said, holding a plate of eleven marshamllows.

At the mansion...

"Hey! My speech is not boring or stupid!" SPLASH. "Okay, it is."

Island...

"Cory, Midnight, Leah." The three happily grabbed the marshmallows. Midnight, for her vegan reasons, threw hers away.

"Rhea, Melissa, Hurricane." The three girls grabbed their marshmallows happily.

"Topaz, Charge, Angel." They had somehow gotten the marshmallows before JoAnne had said their names.

"Nia." Ink and Ecplispe glared at each other. "Ecplispe."

"What the hell?" Ink yelled.

"You got drenched before you did ANYTHING." Cory explained, mouth full of marshmallow. Ink gro0wled and walked to the Dock of Shame without a look back.

JoAnne grinned and turned to the camera. "What will be the next challenge? WHo will voted off next? ANd why are you still reading?"


	4. Cookies!

The next morning,t he two teams assembled at the dock. JoAnne was there holding some packagaes. "Good morning, campers! Today, we're selling cookies!" Everyone stared at her. "WHat? My creativity is on vacation at Tokyo. Besides..." She took some Girl Scouts uniforms out. "The boys will be wearing these." JoAnne grinned at the shocked boys, and held up Boy Scouts uniforms. "And of course,t he girls will be wearign these." All the girls looked ready to faint, kill or run.

Later...

JoAnne had them trapped, so Melissa, Hurricane, and Midnihgt set out together. They glimpsed Cory putting something into his boxes. He looked up and grinned at him. It seemed out of character fro him, but they shruged and went to the next house.

With Knuckles...

"Would you-" SLAM!

"Buy-" SLAM!

"How would you like some-" SLAM!

Knock knock. "EAT THE DAMN COOKIES!" Knuckles threw the box at the old lady, snagged twenty rings form her pocket, and went away whistling.

With Sonic..

Knock knock. "Hello sir." Said a blue hedgehog wearing a mustache and huge glasses with clothes that probably would have been in style in B.C. (hint: Sonic in a horrible outfit). "I have just proved that eating Girl Scout cookies is actually healthy for you." The little old lady(yes, Knuckles' little old lady) who had answered the door brightened. "You can get a box of delicious, healthy cookies for fifty rings right now!" Cha-ching!

With Shadow...

Shadow sighed and knocked on a random door. A brown hedgehog that looked ten answered. "Oh my gosh! You're Shadow the hedgehog!" Shadow's fangirl alert was ringing, but he was determined to win this contest. He nodded. "You're selling cookies! I'll take one hundred!" Shadow grinned; he had just found an easy way to sell.

With Amy...

Amy grinned at the little old lady who answered the door(the same Knuckles threw the cookies at). "Hi! Do you want some Girl Scouts cookies?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

The old lady sighed. "I would, but-"

"BUY SOME COOKIES!" Amy took out her hammer. Needless to say, she sold five boxes.

With Blaze...

Blaze sighed and grabbed a box. It went up in flames. Enough said.

With Sally...

Sally grinned and walked over to Bean, who she knew had the biggest sweet tooth in the world. "Want some cookies?"

With Rouge...

Rouge sneaked into a random house, made sure the old lady (yes. AGAIN.) was looking away, and grabbed a hundred rings, replacign them with soem cookies.

With Tails...

Tails had somehow sold twenty boxes and was spending the money on tech(big surprise).

With Cream...

Cream, with her adorable cuteness, sold every single box. JoAnne even bought one.

With Scourge...

Scourge laughed and knocked on the door. The little old lady(poor old lady) answered it. "Oh, now what can I do-"

Scourge held up a gun. "Want some cookies?"

With Nia...

Nia walked over to a random house and walked away holding a hundred rings. No one evr asked how she got the money.

With Ecplispe...

Ecplispe was somehow in a helicopter with the cookies. "Geronimo!" Ecplipse dumped the cookies onto the town below, mainlyon the little old lady's house.

With Leah...

Leah looked up as it started raining cookies(why can't that ever happen in real life?). She teleported to the next town and said, "If you guys give me twenty rings, I'll show you somehting cool."

With Topaz...(note: before challenge started)

DUNK. Before she could even go to the Dock, Topaz was drecnhed. Again. She was so mad, she skipped the challenge, but spotted a dark hedgehog running away with a bucket. It looked like Cory...

With Angel...

Angel handed the box of cookies tot he little old lady(how many cookies does she have?). THe lady opened them and fainted. Angel looked into the box-and nearly fainted herself. It was filled with maggots! She ran, and didn't see a familiar hedgehjog in the alley, laughing.

With CHarge...

Charge knocked at the little old lady's house. It mysteriously opened. He took one look at the maggots and half dead lady, and fainted himself. A bag went over his head, and everything went dark.

With Melissa and Hurricane...

Melissa opened one of the boxes, and screamed. "Maggots!" She thew the box-which landed on Hurricane.

"Gte it off! Get it off!" Hurricane yelled, running around in circles.

"Sell any cookies?" Cory grinned at them from an alley.

With Midnight...

Midnight walked up to COry. "WHat did you do to our cookies?!" SHe nearly yelled.

Cory looked at her calmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Midnight glared at him. "I know it was you." She turned around and stalked away, just as the challenge-end whistle sounded.

At the campfire...

Since the Puking Pickles had sold only two boxes of cookies(Angel and Nia), they lost. JoAnne walked toward them, grinning as she held a plate of marshamllows. "Since you all know..." She picked up three marshmallows.

"Angel, Nia, Midnight, Melissa, Hurricane, Topaz, Leah, Ecplispe." Charge gulped. Cory looked perfectly calm as JoAnne said, "Charge."

"You tainted our cookies, you-" Before Nia could finish that sentence, Bluemoon jumped on her, and gagged her.

She looked up to everyone staring at her. "Let that be a warning! Don't do or say anything that will change the rating!"

Later, Puking Pickles Girls Cabin...

"I just don't understand WHY Cory put maggots in the cookies." Topaz said later, before they went to bed.

Midnight shrugged. "Maybe he-" Siddenly, she cocked her head. "I just heard a thump."

"A thump?" Angel asked.

Midnight nodded. "Yeah a thump. Like a crazy mad woman/ninja/burglar jumping from a flying monkey onto our roof."

For a second, everyone stared at her. Then Ecplispe said, "Midnight, did you remember to take your medication today?"

Midnight glared. "I did-" Then it came again. THUMP!

Everyone quietly got out of bed and walke doutside. THUMP! A tied up and gagged Cory landed in front of them. "Cory!" Melissa grabbed the gag. "Give us one reason why we shouldn't take you to JoAnne for tainting the cookies!"

Cory looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell do you mean? I've been tied up since last night!"

EVeyrone slowly digested this information. Then Nia pointed out, "He didn't try to best Shadow."

Cory blinked. "See? I ALWAYS try to prove I'm better than Shadow-which I am."

Then Hurricane said, "You know what that means." EVeryone looked at her. "There's someone here who doens't belong."

In the five star hotel...

JoAnne clicked a button on the screen which showed the Puking Pickles around Cory. She swiveled to face the camera. "Who's the intruder? Who will he or she strike next? And why are you still reading?"

(SPOILER!: Anyone remember Random Sonic, chapters 4-7?)


	5. Mall Trouble

The next day, the two teams somehow dragged themselves to the pier,where JoAnne was standing in front of a yacht. "Morning campers!" She gave everyone lists. "Today, we're going shopping!"

Shadow looked at his list. "Hay? Pigs?" He looked at Sonic and grinned. "Found one."

Sonic glared at him. "WHy do we need mousetraps?"

JoAnne smiled. "You'll see."

*Toilet Cam*

Shadow's POV

"First answering dares, then a storm, then selling cookies, now shopping! How is it she manages to turn the simBean's plest things into nightmares?"

Sonic's POV

"Shopping? Can this GET worse?"

Amy's POV

Amy clapped her hands happily. "Yay, shopping!"

Cream's POV

"I don't get why we have to get animals, but this will be fun, won't it Cheese?"

Knuckles's POV

"THERE'S NO WAY IM GOING SHOPPING!"

Bean's POV

"Shopping!"

Sally's POV

"Shopping, seriously. What will she tyhink of next?'

Blaze's POV

Burn.

Scourge's POV

"Shopping. Really. Knowing her, she'll turn it into a nightmare."

Rouge's POV

"Shopping, yes! Stuff to steal and echidnas to annoy!"

Tails' POV

Tails looked up at the camera, eyes red with lack of sleep. "TECH!" He attacked the camera, but fell o the ground in fetal position when Bluemoon shocked him.

Midnight's POV

"Long as there's no animal stuff, I'm fine with shopping."

Nia's POV

"Finally, we get to go sjopping! And I thought this would be a nightmare.

Angel's POV

"I hope Knuckles doesn't see that I put the M.E on sale..."

Charge's POV

"I still can't believe I'm the only guy on the team! And nwo she expects me to go SHOPPING!"

Eclipse's POV

"Shopping? This'll be a breeze!" A hurricane somehow ripped the porta potty away.

Hurricane's POV

"I thought that was my power!"

Melissa's POV

"I've always wanted to go shopping at the D.C mall!"

Leah's POV

"JoAnne said we would be car racing. She lied! LIAR!"

JoAnne's POV

"If I told Leah we were shopping, I don't think I would have lived tp tell the others..."

Rhea's POV

"I can't believe that I missed the challeneg! Whoever tied me up will regret it!"

Topaz's POV

"I heard Rouge put the M.E on sale. I'm SO buying it!"

Later, at the D.C Mall with Sonic...

Sonic walked itno the meat section. "Why the hell does JoAnne need a twenty pound steak?" he muttered to himself as he passed a chili dog stand. "CHILI DOGS!" Without hesitation, he started bitingt hrough them.

With Scourge...

Scourge walke dover to Sonic, saw the chili dogs, and joined his alter ego.

With Midnight....

Midnight waked into the meat area, very regretfully (she's vegan and vegetarian). She saw Scourge and Sonic eating chili dogs like it was nothing, and blew up. She grabbed soem shadows and forged them into a hammer. Good bye Sonic and Scourge!

With Nia...

Nia glanced around and walked over to a side door in the Mall. Before she could reach it, she landed in drying cement. "WHO PUT DRING CEMENT HERE?"

With JoAnne...

JoAnne grinned. "I thought that would be a good touch."

With knuckles....

Knuckles walked into a random store. "Why does JoAnne need mad horses?" He muttered to himself. He looked up and saw the Master Emerald. For Sale. "GASP!" Poor Knuckles, so surprised by his horrible guardian duties, fainted.

With Rouge...

Roueg stepped over the prone Knuckles and walked towards the M.E. "Can I buy that?"

With topaz...

"MIne!" Topaz declared, grabbing the M.E. Rouge glared at her. They were gonna be there a while...

With Shadow...

Shadow regretfully walked into the girl girl department. "OMG!" A crowd of fangirls immediately surrounded him. "YOU'RE SHADOW THE HEDGHOG!" Poor Shaddie...

With Charge...

Charge also walked into the girly girl department. And saw Shadow. "Ha, take that Ultimate-" He saw three fangirls sgtaring at him. "Uh, what?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE SCOURGEY!" One of the girls declared, and the rest surrounded him.

With Amy and Cream...

They succesfully got everything on the list. Witha few threats...

With Blaze...

Blaze picked up a chicken egg. Burn.

With Bean...

Bean grabbed a random gun from the hunting department. "EXPLOSIVES!" He yelled, running through the mall while neing chased by security calling, "Psychotic kid! Help!"

With Sally...

Nack the Idiot Weasal had somehow captured her and she got disqualified.

With tails...

Tails walked into a random store. Unfortunately for him, it was a tech store. "TECH!" Fangs erupted from somewhere inside his mouth, and he started foaming...

With Rhea...

Oh dear, captured again. Poor Rhea.

Wuith Leah...

BANG! "What the!" JoAnne jumped up and saw Leah grinning.

"We're having a car race!" She declared, running away.

WIth Melissa and Hurricane...

They had also managed to buy everything. Possibly with a few hurricanes and bouts of asnger...

Later...

"Unfortuantely," JoAnne told them later, holding an ice pack to her head and galring at Leah. "The Howling Yaks lose. See you guys at the campfire."

At the campfire...

JoAnne walked toward them, obviously in a bad mood. "Scourge, Sonic." The two hedgehogs, still covered in chili dogs, grabbed their marshmallows.

"Tails, Knuckles." Tails was still obsessing over tech, and Knuckles was at the Mall, having a stroke.

"Sally, Cream." The girls happily grabbed their marshmallows.

"Bean, Amy." Blaze and Rouge glared at each other. Burn. Blaze blushed. "Rouge." Rouge grinned and grabbed her marshmallow. Blaze 'accidently' burned the seats again, stomping towards the dock of shame, where SIlver was waiting.

JoAnne turned to the camera. "WHy did I have them buy animal stuff? Will Tails get over his tech obsession?" Distant sound sof Tails attacking Shadow for his guns are heard. "And why are you still reading?"


	6. Farm Nightmare

The next morning, the two teams found JoAnne in front of two barns. "Hello, farmers!"

Charge blinked. "DOn't you mean campers?" Just then, Nia and Rhea, tied up, fell in frotn of them.

"Nice." Angel blinked. "The intruder has sturck again." Topaz muttered.

"ANYWAYS," JoAnne said, bringing the attention back to herself. "Today, with the stuff you bought yesterday, you are going to have your very own farm."

Midnight clapped hapiily. "Yay, animals!"

JoAnne grinned. "You will plant...plants, tame the wild horses, milk the cows, and get rid of the killer flying monkeys in the warehouse."

Sonic gulped. "Flying...monkeys?" JoAnne just grinned and walked away.

*Toilet Cam*

Sonic's POV

"FLYING MONKEYS? This is just like Random Sonic all over again."

Shadow's POV

"Of course JoAnne would think up something like this. I'm not even going to ask how she got wild horses."

Tails' POV

Tails sees the camera and turns into the tech monster. "MUST HAS DA TECH! EEP!" Fortunately, he got shocked by Bluemoon.

Knuckles POV

"Why does she need us to farm?"

Bluemoon's POV

"How do you think we bought the cookies? By selling the food we have. This'll probably be our only chance at food for weeks."

Amy's POV

"I can't believe we get to farm! There's no way this'll be messed up."

Sally's POV

"I farmed all the time with my nanny. This won't be hard."

Scourge's POV

Scourge grinned and took out a gun. "I'm not farming."

Far away...

Scourge held up the gun to JoAnne. "I'm outtaq the challenge." JoAnne gulped and nodded.

Rouge's POV

Rouge carresses the Master Emerald and seems not to notice the camera. "Pretty gem. Preeeettty..."

Bean's POV

"I have a thing with animals." Bean takes out a bomb. "they seem to listen to me."

Cream's POV

"I love farming! It's just like gardening, right?"

Charge's POV

"Knowing her, this'll only end up a nightmare. Or worse." A dimensional portal appears next to CHarge and sucks him in. "Heeelllp!"

Angel's POV

Angel looked at the dimensional portal. BOOM! Angel is...gone, I would say.

Topaz's POV

"Pretttttty Master-" and the dimensional portal takes another soul.

Nia's POV

"I'm still wondering whether I should just run."

Rhea's POV

Suck. And the evil dimensiol portal takes another.

Melissa's POV

"Why is there a dimen-" Seems the dimensional portal is hungry today.

Hurricane's POV

Hurricane ran out of the prta ptty, screaming, "The evil! The evil!"

Leah's POV

"Yay, portal!" Leah jumped through.

Midnight's POV

Midnight walked up to JoAnne. "There's a dimensial portal in the tiolet cam."

JoAnne nodded. "It takes you to your farm."

With the Yaks...

Sonic walked into the barn and was met by a tall horse glaring at him. "Nice horsey. Nice horsey. Nice-AAAAH!"

Shadow walked up to it and stroked it. "Good boy."

Knuckles was throwing things at the flying monkeys overhead when Bean walked up to him. "Hey Knuckles?"

"What?"

..."Knuckles!"

"What?"

"Hey!"

"WHAT?"

"Hey, Knux!"

"What?"

"Kncukles, hey!"

"WHAT?"

..."Oh, Knuckles!"

"WHAT?" Knuckles screamed, aiming a chair at Bean. "What the (CENSORED) do you want?"

Bean pointed. "Killer flying monkey."

"Killer flying-AAAH!" One of the said monkeys grabbed Knuckles and carried him off to the dimensional portal.

Bean blinked. "Hey, Scourge!"

WIth the Puking Pickles...

Knuckles landed in the middle of the barn. "Hey, a Yak!" Charge pointed.

"Get him!" Angel yelled, grabbing some rope.

"Noo-" Nia stuffed a gag into Knuckles' mouth. "Now." She turned to her teammates and grinned. "Who knows how to tame killer flying monkeys?"

Later...

JoAnne walked over tot he assembled Pickles, half of who were holding tied up Yaks. The others were either trying not to get stomped on by the horses or battling monkeys. "Tsk, tsk tsk." JoAnne smirked at the 'heroes." "See you at the campfire."

Campfire...

JoAnne walked over. "Since I have a date at the theater-"

"Who would go out with you?" SOnic laughed. He quieted when JoAnne glared a if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead look.

"I'm going to get this over with." She picked up the marshamllows. "Sonic, Shadow, knuckles, Tails."

Sonic hid behind his seat, too afraid of JoAnne to get his marshmallow. Shadow calmly got his, keeping an eye on his raging horse, Sweetie. Knuckles was still tied up with the Pcikles girls, who were givng him a makeover, and Tails was having a tech separation moment.

"Sally, Amy, Cream, Bean." Rouge grinned and Scourge fingered his gun as JoAnne said, "Rouge."

Scourge stood up. "You'll regret this, Prower!" He called a she was dragged off by Bluemoon.

*Toilet Cam*

JoAnne's POV

"So I tweaked the votes a little. I'm pretty sure no one wanted to see Knuckles leave, so I fixed it so that gun-(CENSORED, CEOSNORED, CENSORED) left." Then she grinned. "What will be the next challenge? How will I turn it to torture? And why are you still reading?"


	7. 1965 'Catchup'

(Okay, peeps, start counting your money and placing your bets! The next few winners may get to TSA!)

HONK! Sonic screamed like a little girl. HONK! Shadow jumped down from his bed. HONK! "Good mornig!" JoAnne said, holding a megaphone. HONK! Ecplispe landed in frotn of JoAnne, who blew the megaphone again. HONK! "Would you shut up?" Shadow yelled. "It's two in the morning!"

"Exactly." JoAnne grinned. "Time for another challenge."

Charge groaned. "Of course you would think up something like this." Rhea muttered.

JoAnne held up some rope. "You will all be tied to someone and go on a treasure hunt." She threw the rope at them. "Get ready, you only have five hours."

Nia blinked. "How do we find it?"

JoAnne smirked. "Think like me. It'll come to you."

Later...

Knuckles was somehow tied to Bean, who was talking 24/7 while they searched the beach. "I bet the treasure is something cool, like cursed Aztec gold (sorry, wathcing Pirates of the Caribbean), or chocoalte maggots!"

Knuckles stared at him. "When did you lose your brain?"

Bean pulled something out of his pocket. "The mall challenge. Wanna touch it?"

From nearby, the sounds of the pathetic faker and the Ultimate Lifeform were heard, but di9dn't get any closer.

On the Puking Pickles girls cabin, JoAnne put down her binocuklars. "The two fastest in the world and they can't even start a race."

From below her, Shadow and Sonic glared at her and said at the same time, "Shut up, JoAnne!"

Charge was trapped with Midnight, who was literally tearing the island apart. Eclispe was asleep after being tied up by the kidnaper. Nia and Angel were having a stare down with Rouge and Amy, and everyone else was too tired to care.

Bean suddenly blinked, grabbed Knuckles leg, and started running. Midnight watched them, and started dragging Charge, who protested almost as loudly as Knuckles.

"YES!" Bean jumped on a trapdoor next to a coconut tree.

"Ow." Knuckles groaned. "ow." He said again as a coconut dropped on him. "I thought coconuts didn't grow here!"

With JoAnne...

JoAnne grinned at the camera. "Bluemoon's not going to be happy with me for selling all that food."

Back with Knuckles, Bean, Midnihgt and the uncouncious Charge...

"KETCHUP!" Bean truimphantly held up an old style bottle of bad smelling ketchup. Knuckles turned green and fainted. Midnight tackled Bean, and Charge got ramme dinto Knuckles.

"Ow." They both said.

"MINE!" Midnight screamed, grabbing the bottle and running away.

Later...

Midnight shoved the bottle to JoAnne. "WHy did you make us get KETHCUP?"

JoAnne grinned. "It's not just ketchup. It's a bottle of ketchup from 1965."

*Toilet Cam*

Knuckles' POV

"If I kill JoAnne, can I leave?"

JoAnne held up the bottle of ketchup. "Whoever drink it gets 1000 rings!"

Everyone blinked. Then Tails rushed forward and grabbed the ketchup, opening it. It was filled with maggots (so I had some left over from the cookie challenge). Without hesitation, he picked it up and prepared to eat.

"NO!" Midnight screamed, grabbing the bottle. "How CAN you? What if the maggots have fsmilies?" And with that, she threw it into the bushes. There was aboslutely no question that Midnight was voted off later.

*Toilet Cam*

Midnight's POV

"Tails tried to EAT anikmals! ALIVE! He's heartless."

Tails POV

Tails had somehow retreived the bottle, and was slowly picking out the maggots and chewing them happily. (Geuss that's what happens when you take away the campers' food)

Sonic's POV

"Don't ask why I got stuck with Shadow."

Shadow's POV

"When this is over, I will hunt JoAnne down make her pay for this torment." (This rant went on for a while, but I decided to censore it.)

Charge's POV

".Ow. I agree with Shadow. JoAnne must pay."

Topaz's POV

"Someone said something about how all we have to eat is maggots and kethcup. Great."

JoAnne's POV

JoAnne grinned and held up 50,000 rings. "I wonder if this will make it up to Charge and Shadow..." Then she grinned at the camera. "WHy did I make such a short, boring chapter? Will Charge and Shadow make me 'pay'? And why are you still reading?"


	8. Extremely Short AfterMath

JoAnne grinned at the camera. "Who wants to see an aftermath!" She turned to face Silver, who walked into the Mansion of Losers. "hello Silver. We have one question. Are you annoying?"

Silver glared at her, said, "Why does everyoen say that?" and ran out crying. JoAnne shrugged.

Ink walked in, looking grumpy. "I shoulnd't've been voted off, I wouldn't've been voted off, and I will have my revenge." He walked out, leaving a very perplexed JoAnne to welcome Cory.

Cory glared at her. "Whoever the intruder is, I will hunt him down and take my revenge. Then I shall do the same to you and my brother. Goodbye." JoAnne rolled her eyes as yet another loser came in, Blaze. Unfortuantely, before Blaze could say anything, she burned JoAnne's priceless Indian sculptures. CAUTION! DO NOT BURN JOANNE'S THINGS!

Scourge walked in, held a gun to JoAnne's head, said, "You'll pay." and stomped out.

Midnight walked over. "That was a short aftermath." JoAnne glared. Midnight suddenly started laughing. She grabbed some of JoAnne's cursed Aztec gold and ran out screaming, "REVENGE!"


	9. Mt Everest!

JoAnne walked into the mess hal,, saying, "Good morning climbers!"

"Next thing you know, she'll be calling us slaves." Leah muttered.

JoAnne held up a needle. "Today we're playing needle in thehaystack." She grinned at the furiuos faces of the campers and continued, "On Mt. Everest."

*Toilet Cam*

Sonic's POV

"Mt. Everest. Really. How can she manage to turn something so simple into a horrible nightmare?"

Bean's POV

"Yay, we're going to freeze!"

Sahdow's POV

"She's insane. The only explanation."

Knuckles POV

"I'l find it easy! I used to hunt for treasure too!"

Rouge's POV

"This'll be too easy."

Sally's POV

"How are we going to get to Mt. Everest anyways?"

Amy's POV

"This'll be great! The top of the world will be the perfect romantic spot!"

Charge's POV

Charge fingers the 50,000 rings. "I'm going to bribe JoAnne so I can skip this horrible challenge."

Rhea's POV

"I can't believe she expects us to look all over Mt. Everest looking for a needle!"

Tails' POV

Tails looked up at the camera. He smiled, a glint of insanity reaching his eyes. "MINE!"

Leah's POV

"First dares, then a storm, then selling cookies, buying stuff, and then a farm. Now a needle on Mt. Everest! This wouldn't be so bad if Chris was here!"

Angel's POV

"All we have to eat is maggots and ketchup! how can she expect us to last on Mt. Everest on a belly full of 1965 ketchup, no protective clothing, and no equipment!"

Topaz's POV

Topaz carresed the master emerald, seemingly uncaring about the challenge.

Melissa's POV

Melisa bent over the toilet, cluthcing her stomach. "I am going to KILL JoAnne for making us eat maggots..."

Hurricane's POV

Hurricane glanced at the mess insinde the toilet and ran out holding her nose.

Later...

They were all somehow at Mt. Everest, with only JoAnne at the bottom, with a weather controller for safety. Shadow was stuck with Sonic again, and they were moving pianfully slow up the mountain, arguing all the way.

With Melissa and Hurricane...

"Found it!" Hurricane called, holding up a branch.

"That's a branch." Melissa muttered.

"Found it!" Hurricane said a second later, holding up a rock.

"That's a rock!" Melissa told her, sounding irritated.

"Found it!" Hurricane said only a secodn later, holding up a rabid squirrel.

"That's a rabid squirrel!" Melissa yelled.

"AAAAH!" The girls yelled as the rabid squirrel attacked them.

With Leah and Rhea...

Leah had reached the top of the summit, Rhea following her. "Isn't it pretty?"

Rhea nodded. "But shouldn't we be looking for a needle?"

Leah smirked. "I have a better idea. We just had to get away from JoAnne..." She took out a smithy-in-a-box. "Let's make a needle!"

With Eclipse and Topaz...

Eclispe glanced at Topaz glaring at Rouge, both holdign the M.E, while Knuckles lay unconcious on the ground. She rolled her eyes and started up the mountain, but was met by a huge rockslide and Leah and Rhea, alling down, holding a glop of iron. JoAnne laughed insanely.

With Angel...

Angel ran up the mountain, only to be met by a frothing Tails. "Teeeecchhh..." He said, staring at Angel with blank eyes. Angel gulped and ran away, but not before the Tech Monster grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the abyss...

With Bean and Shadow...

Shadow had escaped from Sonic, but was now stuck with Bean. Bean was dancing in the sudden rain happily, while Shadow grumbled and hid in a cave. Suddenly...

"Oh, look, two orphans!" A sheep couple came out, and hugged Shadow, who took a step back. Bean ran over and hugged both of them. "Yes, we're orphans! Can we stay with you?" The sheep happily nodded.

"Oh, look, two orphans!"

With Charge...

Charge had bribed JoAnne so he could skip this challenge and work on his set.

With Sonic...

Sonic had found Shadow being dragged away be sheep. He had somehow saved his friend, and now they were looking under every rock(literally) for the needle so they could get the heck outta there. Suddenly, Shadow grinned. "If I was JoAnne, where would I hid ea needle."

Sonic turned to him. "It's not on the mountain at all!"

Shadow grinned and Chaos Controlled away.

With JoAnne...

JoAnne glanced at the screen as Shadow Chaos Controlled. "Funny, I thought I disabled everyone's powers."

Back with Shadow...

Shadow snuck into JoAnne's mansion, and glanced at the living room table. There it was: the needle. Sonic ran over, expecting traps, but simply picked up the needle. "Where's the traps?" He whispered as he snuck out.

Later..

Shadow grinned and handed the needle to JoAnne. "Why weren't there traps?" Sonic asked.

JoAnne smirked. "I didn't expect any of you to actually figure it out, so I decided why opt for extra protection. Besides, I only said you would LOOK for the nedle on Mt. Everest; I didn't say it was on there." Everyone took in this simple fact as JoAnne grinned. "Puking Pickles, see you a the campfire."

At the campfire...

JoAnne walked over. "I'm going to do this quick." She picked up the marshamllows. "Topaz, Leah, Ecplispe, Charge, Melissa, Hurricane." Angel and Rhea glared at each other. JoAnne let the tension wait for a while, then said, "Angel."

Rhea glared a tthem all, cursed colorfully,a dn stomped towards the Dock of Losers. JoAnne turned to the camera. "How will I torture them next? Will we ever get Bean back from the sheep? And why are you still reading?"


	10. Want Some Random With Those Leprechauns?

"GOOOD Morning!" JoAnne sung, spinning intot he mess hall.

Eclispe blinked. "Why is she in such a good mood? Has she figured out a new way to torture us?"

JoAnne grinned. "No. But you do get to hunt a leprechaun!"

Charge stared. "Should I even ask how you got a leprechaun?"

Tails, who was munching the toaster, looked up. "You stole Uncle Merlin's spell book!"

JoAnne rolle dher eyes. "Well, I'm the only one who actually listened to him."

Tails returned to chewing the toaster (I have aboslutey no idea how he didn't get shocked) but not before saying, "Your funeral."

*Toilet Cam*

Eclispe's POV

"Leprechauns. Really."

Tails' POV

Tails was too busy salivating over the toilet paper to notice the camera.

Bean's POV

Bean and the sheep landed in the porta potty. They stared at the camera and said in a monotone, "Joooiiinnn uuusss...Joooiiiinnn uuuussss..."

Sonic's POV

"What will that demon think of next?"

Leah's POV

"Yay, I've always wanted to catch a leprechaun!"

(The rest of the Toilet Cam POVs were cut off by JoAnne screaming her head off about wanting her leprechaun)

With Eclispe and Leah...

"How are we supposed to find a leprechaun?" Eclispe wondered.

"Look!" Leah ran over to the bushes where something was glowing.

A toast flew up intot he air. "I am the toast genie. I will grant you three-"

"TOAST!" Eclispe attacked the topast genie, sending him flying for...wherever the toast genies live.

With Melissa and Hurricane...

Melissa walked over to a random bush and threw it away, revealing..."YOU FOUND A FROG!" Lights started dancing everywhere as Froggy stared up at them.

"Froggy?" Ah, that old idiot, Big. He came running down, nearly trampling Melissa, and chased after the frog.

Hurricane blinked. "Random..."

With Angel and Topaz...

"What was that?" Angel suddenly said.

"What?" Topaz asked.

Suddenly, something flew out of the trees and passed them. "THAT!" Angel shrieked.

The...whatever it was...swung faster and faster around them, and Angel and Topaz were getting really freaked. Then, the thingy suddenly disapeared.

The girls heaved a sigh of releif. Little did they know worse was to come...

With Charge...

Charge walked into the forest with his leprechaun cathing kit. Suddenly, out of nowhere and totally randomly, Bean and the sheep started walking towards him, saying, "Joooiiinnn ussss...Together we shall ruuuulllle..."

Charge screamed like a little girl and ran for his life.

With Nia...

The leprechaun suddenly appeared in front of Nia as she walked into te forest. He blinked, surprised to find her ther, but said, "You got a tombstone!"

Nia blinked. "What?" Just then, a large tombstone witht he words, "Rest in Monkeys," landed on her.

With Knuckles...

The leprechaun also got an encounter with our bad tempered friend. (Camera zooms in on Knuckles having a heart attack over purple gloves saying "I am gay") Hmm, wonder how this happened...

FLASHBACK

"You got fighting gloves!" Our favorite echidna glared at the leprechaun as he look down at the gloves. "They're yellow!" It was true; a bright, notice attracting yellow.

"WHAT?" The 'Guardian' yelled. "Why don't you just give me some gloves that say 'I am Gay' on them?"

The leprechaun grinned. "Your wish is my command."

With Tails...

The leprechaun saw an easy way to get rid of our tech loving fox: give him more tech than he could possibly dream of. "Hello there, little...fox." The leprechaun greeted, walking up to Tails, who was licking the robot monkey.

"YOU!" Techy (I'm calling him that cus he's tech obsessed too much) yelled. "You, wait, what's your name?"

"Steve." Steve Leprechaun answered. "Now, if you want any-"

"I don't want no edible nightmares, salesman!" Techy Tails yelled, grabbing a rocket launcher and throwing it at Steve.

"I wasn't-" Unfortunately, Bob got knocked out.

With Sonic...

Sonic had somehow found another leprechaun and had gotten Shadow to steal the gold. "What do you want for th gold?" Tommy Leprechaun demanded.

Sonic thought for a second. "A pot of gold."

The leprechaun glared. "No! No gold. Something less goldy."

Shadow grinned. "A pot of silver?"

Far, far, far, far, so far away we don't care..

Silver looked up from where he was getting beat up (and licked) by a hyper dog. "Did someone just ask for a pot of me?" Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick.

"Something less metally!" Tom-tom yelled.

"Pot of diamonds?" Sonic's eyes glittered with a disturbing greediness.

"You know what?" Tommington yelled. "Keep the gold! I don't want it!"

Later...

Shadow handed the gold to JoAnne. "This had better be enchanted." Sonic and Shadow gulped as JoAnne took up one of the pieces and wished, "I want an anvil to fall on Sonic."

BANG! "Geuss we know it works." Shadow grinned at the unconcious Sonic.

Eclispe and Leah ran in, 'holding' the Toast Genie. It was more like Leah holding Eclispe while Eclispe screamed curses about being starving and tryign to get the Toast Genie to come to her.

"Sorry, Pickles, the Yaks already got me some wishes. You can eat the toast though, and I'll see you at the campfire."

"TOAST!" Eclispe jumped on the Genie, who screamed loud enough to break the windows in Canada.

At the campfire...

"Since I got wishes to make," Said our favorite hybrid, holding a piece of gold and staring at it greedily. "Let's finish this." With her eyes leaving the gold, she picked up the marshmallows, throwing them a she said, "Leah, Charge, Melissa, Hurricane." Angel and Topaz looked at each other while JoAnne stared at the gold. Finally, "Topaz."

Charge bit into is marshmallow. "We would have voted you both off for not even doing anything, but JoAnne wouldn't let us."

Somewhere in the forest...

For some reason known not even to himself, Shadow was walking through the forest, along the river. Suddenly....

"Orphan!" Bean and the sheep ran to him.

He held up his hands. "Stay away from me!"

"Orphan, orphan, the evil is coming!" The sheep yelled. "Grab onto our tounges!" Don't ask me how it happened, but the three soemhow wrapped their tounges and teleported somewhere random, Shadow screaming about how gross it was.

JoAnne turned to the camera, still staring at the gold. "What will I use the rest of the wishes on? Where di Bean and the sheep take Shadow? And why are you still reading?"


	11. UnderWater

(Wondering about my new avvie? Check my profile)

The next morning, the campers awoke to find the cabins underwater. Not only that, but the island was underwater too! JoAnne walked toward them, wearing a mask and carrying several others. "Good mornign! I geuss this is why you don't mess with spell books."

From far away, a cry of agony was heard. It was Tails finding out that his few pieces of tech had shortcircuted.

"Anyways..." JoAnne brought the attention back to herself. "We have some geusts joining us." She waved her hand toward a light blue hedgehog, a blue dragon who was eating a burger (no idea how it wasn't wet) and a jade green cat. "You will swim like the devil is after your puny, pointless lives, and our three new freinds will try to shoot you down. Those that get shot are eliminated. The winners stay. Good luck!" EVeryone blinked.

*Toilet Cam*

Sonic's POV

"SWIMMING? That demon knows I can't swim! And nwo this! I swear this isn't beacuae of her messing with that spell book; this is revenge!"

Shadow's POV

"This should be easy. Unlike Sonic, i can actually swim." A large fish swims in and stares at Shadow creepily. "The...um, other things, might be a prob-" Bena and the sheep run in, totally crowding it. "Get out of here!"

"Orphan, orphan!" The sheep yell. "The evil is here! All around us! We mus get out of here! Grab on to our tounges!"

"Oh, again with the tounges!" Shadow yelled as the three wrapped their tounges around Shadow and disapeared.

Cream's POV

"This'll be fun! I've always wanted to go swimming while someone tried to kill me!"

Amy's POV

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!" Amy ran crying out of the toilet cam.

Sally's POV

"Other than the three trying to eliminate us, this won't be hard." Sally said, keeping an eye on the giant fish that was still staring at everyone.

Knuckles' POV

"The only good thing about this is that there are no leprechauns." Knuckles glared at his gloves that he couldn't get off.

Suddenly, a mermaid appears. "Do you need help?" Our favorite echidna was of course, speechless.

Tails' POV

Tails was staring at the remains of his tech broken heartedly. He was too busy crying to notice the camera made of tech right above him or the giant fish stealing his tech crumbs.

Leah's POV

"I can swim!" T prove this bragging, Leah grabbed the fish that was swimming away with Tails' tech.

Marina's POV

Marina fingers the gun in her hand. "This should be fun...Long as I don't have to shoot Shaddie."

Charge's POV

"ANYONE who gets shot is eliminated?"

JoAnne's POV

"Meh, I need to get rid of some of them. Food doesn't grow on trees, you know." JoAnne's cell phone rings and she talks for a few minutes. "Well apperently it does. Surprising..."

Melissa's POV

"This'll be great! I love swimming!"

Hurricane's POV

"This'll be too easy. I'll just use a hurricane to move the water away and I'll convince Tails to fly me up."

Eclispe's POV

"NOOO! I CAN'T SWIM!" Eclispe psuhed away most of the water and started running. Luckily, Bluemoon knocked her out about halfway to the top.

Angel's POV

"Last time I nearly got voted off; I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen today!"

Later...

The 13 campers assembled at the flag post. The flag was ttally ruined from the water. "Now..." JoAnne got out a huge megaphone. "START SWIMMING!"

Eclispe grinned and threw a piece of tech as high as she could, grabbing on to one of Tails' tails as he speeded toward it.

Angel started swimming as fast as she could; unfortunately, she wasn't very fast and Flare was catching up.

Shadow couldn't get those annoying sheep off his tail. Literally. Bean was holding onto his tail as he swam upward, and the two sheep hung onto him. Mai was easily catching up, and Shadow had no ideas...

Sonic was at the very bottom, having sunk every time he tried to swim. Marina had shot him and now he was grudgingly walking to the Dock of Shame, shooting murderous glares at JoAnne, who was watching the spectactle witha box of popcorn and a sun chair.

Hurricane had moved most of the water and was speeding up a cliff. Unfortunately...BANG! She ran right into a large spike.

Melissa kept running into the big fish from the Toilet Cam. She growled at it, and it prodded her playfully. Then it grabbed her and swam as fast as possible.

Amy had gotten shot at the beginning by Mai. She was screaming curses at the top of her lungs (or the top of the masks radar thingy or someting).

Sally was also shot. "That's what you get for being a Marie Sue." Marina grinned. "I am NOT a Mary Sue! Shadow is!" Uh-oh... And that is why you don't say that on an island filled with Shadow fangirls. And Shadow. And guns. And JoAnne.

Knuckles was holding on to the mermaid who he had asked to help him win the challenge. Finally, the mermaiid flew out in a beautiful spray of water, and Knuckles slid off, astounded by the sight. Mai caught up with him. SHOOT. "I WILL GET YOU ALL!" Looks like curses are more violent above water.

Charge grabbed SweetPie off JoAnne's arm. Normally this would mean death, but JoAnne was too busy glaring at Sally to notice. "Now how do you-" Sweetpie transformed into a rocket launcher and propelled Charge 5,000 feet upward.

Leah had hung on to Charge for dear life as they propelled upward. They popped out in the same manner fo Knuckles, only witha slightly more violent welcomer. JoAne had noticed SweetPie was gone. "Get back here!" The hedgehog and cat raced as fast as they could to get away form our favorite hybrid.

Later...

Knuckles, Sally, Amy, and Sonic glared at JoAnne as the island appeared above water and Bluemoon was waving to them from the Ship of Losers. JoAnne turned to the camera. "Sorry for not putting a lot fo funny stuff in, but I was in a hurry. What willl be the next challenge? Will we ever get Tails to normal? And why are you still reading?"


	12. Soda and Fire

(sorry for not updating. I got HORRIBLY sick...)

JoAnne met the campers next moring as they were walking to the mess hall. She was for some reason holding 50 bottles of soda."Good morning." She threw the bottles at them. "Drink as much as you can and don't go on a sugar rush or you lose." She walked back to the mansion.

*Toilet Cam*

Shadow's POV

"This should be easy. I am the Ultimate Lifeform-"

Far away with Cory...

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Cory picked up his remote and threw it at the screen. "I am!"

Back to SHadow...

"So I'm able to resist the sugar."

Charge's POV

"Sugar? This si the best she could come up with?"

Bean's POV

Bean had finally escaped the mind control of the sheep and was picking his nose.

(would put in more POVs but nearly out of time)

Later...

Shadow walked over to the pile of bottles. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Bean sang, skipping over.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot!" Tails yelled, chugging a bottle.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me." Cream finished, looking at the soda. "How are we going to finish all this?"

With the Pickles...

Charge grabbed three bottles and easily finished them. "Woo! This shouldn't be hard!"

"Yeah, we just have to drink 5 bottles each and not go on a sugar rush." leah mumbled, getting a bottle.

Melissa and Huricane had already finished off four bottles each and the sugar was starting to take effect..."Yeah!" Melissa spun around, and then fell, laughing maniacally. JoAnne blew the eliminated whistle (never let her blow it in yor ear; you will understand the meaning of pain) , and Bluemoon dragged the sugar rushed Melissa onto the boat of Losers.

Angel, Eclipse, and Mai were all drinking as slwoly as possible. Unfortunately, Shadow got Tails to go over. Let's see what happened shall we?

"And then I said-" Mai was teeling a story to her friends and taking small sips. Then...

"RAAH!" Tails jumped at them, frightening the sugar up, and they all ran like the devil was after their pointless lives. JoAnne blew the elimination whistle again.

Topaz and Angel, who had snuck back on, had finished their five bottles and had tied themselves so they wouldn't go on a sugar rush.

Flare had drinken nearly every bottle and was running like a maniac. No matter how many times JoAnne blew her whistle, he wouldn't stop running. He even untied Angel and Topaz, who were following him as he burned the trees down! Finally, Bluemoon got him. Here's an acocunt of it.

"BURN, BABY, BURN!" Flare yelled, getting a scary glint as he looked at the flaming trees.

"YEAH! Burn to the ground!" Angel and Topaz threw some more fire on.

"GOTCHYA!" Bluemoon grabbed Flare.

"NO! The government will not restrict me!" Flare whacked our favorite blue fox on the head, knocking her out and ironically ran onto the Boat of Losers, screaming about revenge on the governemtn, Angel and Topaz following.

JoAnne grinned. "That was interisting." She turned to the camera. "Well, we have our last winners. Who will win? Will we ever get that fire to stop? And why are you still reading?"


	13. Dancing and Intruders

JoAnne walked over to the...is it seven campers? Yeah, seven. She grinned and held up Dance Dance Revolution. "Hope you guys are ready to dance."

*Toilet Cam*

Shadow's POV

"The MINUTE I get those rings, I'm running for my life."

Charge's POV

"Seriously? If I could host a dance show, I can dance."

Leah's POV

Leah was holding her iPod and busting out to "I'm A Gummy Bear!"

Hurricane's POV

"I just KNOW she's gonna turn this into a nightmare. Example? Oh. You-you don't need one? Uh...Awkward..."

Bean's POV

Bean was licking the toilet. "Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick. Lick." He looked up at the camera. "Uh, a little privacy?"

Tails' POV

Tails was still holding a toaster. He stared at it, then grabbed the cord. He got electrocuted and fell off the seat, twitching. Cream came in. "Cool, you made a new dance! Let's call it the Toaster Twitch!"

Later...

JoAnne rolled out the dance game thing and hooked it up to a Wii, hooked up to possibly the largest tv ever. "You didn't steal that, did you?" Shadow asked, looking around like cops were going to jump out and attack them.

JoAnne grinned. "No. I got it from the Pie Store." They blinked. JoAnne turned the game on. "DANCE!" The "Witch Doctor" song started playing.

"I hate this song." CHarge muttered. JoAnne whacked him on the shoulder. "What the Canada was that for?"

"You missed a step." JoAnne pointed to the screen, where dance steps were coming on so fast if you paused you would miss one. CHarge got whacked again as he missed some beats.

Just then, a shape like a chao appeared at the top of the tv. "WHat the-" I'm sure we would've liked to know how Leah finished that, but, as she had jumped into Charge's arms, she probably forgot.

*Toilet Cam*

Leah's POV

"WHAT THE PIE?"

Back to the challenge...

"Uh, Leah?' Charge said as the chao shape released the last three fireworks, and Leah gripped Charge even tighter. "Can you please let go?"

"THE MONKEYS ARE AFTER ME!" She yelled, surprising everyone, including our faavorite hybrid.

The chao shape landed in front of the tv. It was GIR. "Coconuts, coconuts, coconuts, coconuts, today will be a cocnut day! Cocnuts are white in the middle, take a coconut tree and throw it on your hea,d then I would say that your probably dead. Coconuts-" Omochao landed beside him as our seven contestants and host stared at the dancing, singing robot.

"Idiot!" Omochao whacked GIR on the head. "I told you to put the dancing machine on the rabbit! She must win! I-" The annoying whatever looked at his(can you even call it an it?) audience. "Uh. Did I justs ay that out loud."

JoAnne took out SweetPie. "Well. Looks like we found our annoying perp." She picked up the robotic chao and threw it a shard as she could to the water.

"NOOOO! I will-" Fortunately, Omochao's wires shortcircutied, so he couldn't finish that sentence. GIR ran in after him.

"That was-" JoAnne started to say, but was interrupted by a dragon running into her, screaming about unfairness.

"Flare!" CHagr,e Hurricane and Leah blinked with surprise. "I thought we rigged it so you would get voted off?"

"YOU WHAT?" Flare yelled, turning to his untrustoworthy former teammates. "How could you?"

Charge backed off. "Uh. We had to make sure we won?" Flare glared at him, said something about (censored) revenge, and stomped off.

"THAT was a disturbing intrusion." JoAnne dusted off her outfit. "Now. Since Cream was obviuosly the object of cheating, however inderectly, SHE IS TO BE TAKEN TO THE BOAT OF LOSERS!"

Cream started to protest. But,a s we have previoulsy seen, no one argues with JoAnne. She glued Cream's mouth shut ("JoAnne, I didn't even know! WHy would-mmmmhh-erg!), and propelled her onto the boat. She smiled a the contestants,s till standing there in shock (except for Leah, sitting in Charge's arms in shock), and said, "Now. Back to your cabins while you wait for the next challenge."

She turned to the camera. "Who did you think the perp was? Will leah ever get out of CHarge's arms?"

"LEAH!" Charge yelled from far away. I don't know whether she got out or not, but it would sure be an interesting story.

"Will Flare, GIR, and...what was the thing's name? Eh. WIll they get their revenge? ANd why are you still reading?"


	14. Grass

The six campers walked over to JoAnne, who was holding a stack of picnic blankets. "Good morning!" I'm sure all six wanted to punch her just for saying that. "Te challenge is to watch the grass grow." That must have earned another unch. JoAnne threw the blankets on the ground, said to the contestants, "First one to fidget gets eliminated. There will be...distrctions." She smirked and walked away.

*Toilet Cam*

Shadow's POV

"Kill me. Now."

Charge's POV

"I can't tell which is crazier: the fact we have to stare at grass or the fact I'm still here."

Leah's POV

"THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!"

Bean's POV

"I used to watch grass all he time in El Loco! This'll be a piece of cake!" Then his eyes grew big. "Did soemone say cake?"

Tails' POV

Tails was for some reason doing he Toaster Twitch. Flashing lights appeared and that annoying voice that always narrarats in shows went, "Everybody do the Toaster Twitch!"

Hurricanes POV

"Someone expain WHY we have to watch GRASS." A screen appeared n front of Hurricane. I shall not decribe the horror she saw there, as you shall be reading it soon.

Later...

Leah and Bean were staring with almost scary concentration on the grass in front of them. Charge was pretending to but was actually catching up on sleep he had ost from being tortured. Shadow was...gone. Hurricane was trying to pay attention, but she seemed to be faltering; ails was doing the Toaster Twitch in front of her and it took a lot of energy just to not laugh.

BOOM! About seventeen, or maybe eighteen, can't tell when they're zooming right past you, fireworks exploded into the sky. Most of them turned into a picture of Shadow, but the rest turned into Sonic being stabbed. Over and over. And over. And, from the piercing yells from he inland, Sonic could see the fireworks.

"FIRE!" Bean jumped up and started running around. 'BURN, BABY, BURN!"

"YEAH!" Tails jumped up from his Toaster Twitch and joined Bean in what looked like a dance worshipping the fireworks.

Shadow appeared. He stared at the two, then shrugged and took out a gun, muttering something that sounded like, "Oh misery, why hath thou-" Apperently JoAnne wasn't in a good mood, since Shadow had just started running for his life as a bullet chased him.

Leah was rolling over and over, laughing like a maniac at Beana dn Tails.

JoAnne appeared. "Well!" She threw some more fireworks in the air. These turned into monekys taking over the world. "ALL of you lost. Unfortunately, the producers told me to pick two. Since Leah and Shadow were the last two, they stay, rest of you GET OFF MY ISLAND!"

Hurricane jumped up and ran like the devil was after her (close!) and jumped on board the Boat of Losers. Charge screamed something about lawyers, but got on the Boat after JoAnne's death glare and Leah's goodbye hug (did I say hug? I meant death squeeze.). Bean and Tails had disappeared, but if you see fireworks in he shape of the two psychos running around a bonfire, don't tell JoAnne.

JoAnne turned to the camera. "What challenegs will the last two be subjected to? Who will win? And why are you still reading?"

(Idea: I was planning on doing a Sonic-ified _The Bachelor_ along with TSA. What do you think? Shadow and COry will be hosting!)


	15. FINALE! Or is it?

"FINAL CHAPTER!" JoAnne squeezed Leah and Shadow and ran around with a bottle of 7-up. "Now you moochers can get off my island! FINALLY!"

Shadow looked at Leah, who was having a fit of the giggles. JoAnne finally stopped having final chaoter euphoria, and turned to them. "Each of the voted off contestants will be giving you challeneges, in random order. Be prepared. Anything could happen." When JoAnne says this, it is taken seriously.

Shadow and Leah ate a large breakfast (wit extra greul!) and headed for where the psychos (sorry, did I say psychos? I meant losers.) were assembling. Silver walked up tot hem first and handed them each a box.

Leah opened hers. "A rock." She looked up at Silver like e was a maggot (hmmm, interesting prospect) and said, "Is a rock going to help?"

Shadow opened his box. "WHy do I have a piece of paper?" He demanded.

Silver grinned. "Paper beats rock; Shadow wins!" I'm sure that cetaintly got a punch for SIlver, but Leah and Shadow sppressed their anger as Midnight walked up to them. "Svae the whales." Both hedgehogs blinked. "Inn twenty minutes." Well, seems like a punch for Midnight, but both hedgehogs angrily went off to plan how to save the whales.

5 minutes later...

Shadow had a plan; he would blast all the ships hunting whales. He HCaos COntroled to a spot with a bunch of ships and started bashing everything apart.

"YEAH!" Leah appeared, in a helicopter. How she got a helicopter is for me to know and you to never find out. All I will say is the Helicopter COmpany will be fining her. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE, WHALES!" With a huge net, she picked up almost all the whales there and sped off toward somewhere unknown but seemingly safe. I wonder if Shadow felt like punching her?

Back at Camp...

Cory walked up to Leah. "Trick my brother." He wlaked into the mess hall, where Shadow as trying to stomach something. "Leah's goign to prank you; avoid it, you win. If not..." He smirked and left.

Shadow pushed away the food he was eating and waited outside, wondering what Leah's prank was.

Leah walked slwoly across the roof, holding a jar of blue paint. She dumped it on Sahdow, causing him to run around trying to get it off. She quickly jumped down and used a blow dryer to dry the paint.. She smirked and yelled, "Amy, SOnic wants to tell you something." I'll let your vivid insane imaginations dream up whatever horror Shadow faced then.

Cory laughed and wrote a name on a piece of paper.

Ink walked up to them then. He slapped each of them (getting blue paint on his hand). Leah fell and Shadow grabbed INk's hand and threw him into the ocean. He walked back over, glared at SShadow, and wrote a name on a piece of paper.

Hurricane had them do jumping jacks for as long as possible. Shadow gave out after twenty. Hurricane looked dissapointed, but wrote a name.

Melissa didn't even give a challenge. In fact, she got into a heated argument over who was Shado'ws boyfriend with Leah. This lead to quite a lot of anger and, after a fangirl fight and a few shots from SweetPie, it ended.

"Well!" JoAnne stood up, looking extremely murderous. Everyone backed a few feet away. "I think we have enough votes." She walked over to the vote box and the box containing the rings. "Let's see. One vote for Leah." Leah screamed. "One for Shadow." Shadow showed no emotion. "One for Leah (another scream), another Leah-Bean?"

Bean appeared and screamed, "I MUST HATH THE RINGS FOR MY MONKEY SHOP!" H ran off into the forest.

"Okaaaay. Antoehr for Shadow. And another Shadow. Kayz, last vote!" Leah was literally biting her nails with anticipation. Shadow leaned against a tree and let Marina fan him.

"Leah." Leah screamed so loud I'm pretty sure even people in Peru heard it. She grabbed the box and ran around screaming, "I WIN! I WIN AND YOU DON'T!" She death squeezed Charge and started throwing rings. HAHAHA-"

Flare appeared. "Rvenge!" He made the box of rings turn to ashes in the blink of an eye. He smirked. "As I say, any problem can be solved using fire." He walked away, and everyone was to stunned to do anything.

After a few seconds of stunnedness, JoAnne turned to them, smiling ina way that could only mean..."Well, looks liek we're going to have a sequel!" She turned to the camera. "Who will be on Total Sonic Action? Who will be the next winner? And why are you still reading?"


End file.
